Just A Military Girl
by Prime's Assistant
Summary: A girl with many powers, A gun is only one. But when her life gets twisted, Her only life may be done. But in a twist of events, A love starts to boil. When her life is on the line, Will she become royal? Her guns are gone, And she only has whits. But when she gets her hands on one, She'll smash you to bits.
1. Chapter 1

**_Im sting my other fan fiction cause I'm not enjoying it. Hope you like this one more! I sure do! Hope you enjoy! Love _****_Y'all!_**

I woke up in the cab, waving my long hair away from my face. I look down at my clothes and see that I'm wearing my usual black top and black combat boots which where saved from the accident. I realize I'm wearing red pats from Walmart. I know my parents have a little bit of money but I should probably save it just in case. I relies that my hat is under the seat and that's why my hair is everywhere. I pick it up and tuck my hair into the hat releasing that we where only a block away. I saw my cousin Sam's house and asked the driver to drop me off here in front. I get my bag and thank him as he pulls away from the curb having me look at the house. I haven't seen Sam for three years. I changed a lot since the funeral. I put red streaks in my hair and grew it out from the pixie cut that I had.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens to reveal an older women, my aunt Judy. "Excuse me? Who're you?" She asks as I put my bag down.

"Your nice Samantha Witwickey?" I say with a surprised look on my face.

"Oh my god! You weren't supposed to be here for a month! Rob! It's-" she says getting cut off by uncle rob saying," Samantha." calmly.

"Wait? You knew about this?!" She screamed at him with the same confused look on her face as before.

"She called about a day ago. I wanted to surprise you and Sam. So I didn't tell you." He says calmly adding," You want to surprise Sam?"

"Ya!" I say with a little to much enthusiasm. But I don't care because I'm now home. I run up to my room and put on a light sweater to hide the bruises up my arms from the military, and run back down to jump into the back seat of my uncle's green Porsche. I tried to hide but it was hard to since it was an open top. I hear the bell ring and see Sam run out of the building totally oblivious to the fact that his cousin is in the back seat.

He looks at his father and says," I did it! I got an A!"

"Let me see." Says uncle Rob.

"A- but it's still an A!" He says with an exited look on his face.

"Fine." Says rob with a sly smile."You should put your stuff in the back."

Sam's jumping up in his seat then stops to say,"Why?"

"Just do it." My uncle says with the same sly smile on his face.

"Oka-" he starts to say then turns around and stops talking mid sentence." Samantha?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I **_**_haven't posted I've been caught up with life and school. This chapter might not have a lot of lines from the movie but I wanted to have you learn a little more about her and her life back at home. I hope you like it and LUV Y'ALL!_**

"Samie!" He exclaims hugging me to the point where I can't breath. "I can't believe your here!"

"Well I would talk about it but I can't breath!" I say squealing.

"Oh sorry," he apologizes but quickly adds," You want to help me pick out a car? Even though your better with weapons than cars?"

I scowled at him but say in defeat, "Sure."

"Yes!" He says as we drive though the Porsche lot. "No, no, no, no! You're getting me a Porsche? You got to be kidding me!" He jumps up and screams.

"Ya I am kidding! Your not getting a Porsche for your first car." Says Rob with the same sly smile as before.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" I say as I stick my face in between the seats.

"Stop it it's not funny!" Says Sam with a mad expression on his face.

"Umm, ya. It really is." I say with a smile as I lean back in my seat looking out my window. I see a 1987 yellow Camero with black racing stripes drive up past with what looks like no driver. _The driver must be leaning back_, I think to myself and watch it pass us. I don't think sam noticed but it came into the parking lot. I didn't notice anyone get out of the car but we passed many other cars so I must not have seen them get out. We park and once I get out I jog over to the Camero. I placed my hand on it and wipe up all the dust that had collected on the hood. I go around to the drivers side and look at the wheel and wipe the dirt off the horn. There happens to be a symbol on it but I ignore it as I open up the window to let all of the dust out while leaning out the window saying," Hey! Check this one out!" to Sam who comes running here.

"Scoot over!" He says exited.

I zone out and look at the bumblebee on the mirror in front of me and mumble out loud just enough so Sam can't hear me and say, "I'll call you Bumblebee." I trace the stitching in the car and feel the car shudder. I thought to myself,_ It was probably me. _

Just as I was getting out of the car on the drivers side the passenger door swung open and I hold my arms up saying, "I didn't do anything!" I swear I felt the car shudder with laughter but it was probably my imagination.

"Well then how about this car.." Says the man who I just realized was standing next to rob. I'm out of the car and I have my back to the other cars as the windows shatter and I crouch down with my hands over my head hearing the glass rip my sweater to shreds.

"Thanks I actually liked this sweater!" I mutter sarcastically leaning against 'Bee. I swear I felt it shudder that time no joke.

The man holds up four fingers and says, "four thousand."

"Yes!" Sam said as I got up off the ground.

"Thanks." I mutter to myself as Sam starts the car up and I feel the car stutter to life as I climb into the passenger seat saying,

"If we crash it's your fault!" He just laughs and pulls out driving towards Miles house. I met Miles after the funeral at Sam's house. It's a long story but to shorten it up, he became my friend and we haven't seen each other since then he probably won't recognize me.

I say to Sam, "If you wanna pull a prank on Miles tell him I'm your friend." I put the radio which is now playing dark horse and I sing. I sing my heart out as loud and as gracefully as I can. It turned out pretty great in my opinion.

"Now I remember why I loved to hear you sing!" Said Sam with a smile. I blush and look away but I continue to sing anyway and feel the car sort of swaying which made me think that it was Sam's movement so I ignored it again and lean against the window looking at the trees flying by and keep on singing. I sing every song until we got there. I ended the ride on 50 ways to say goodbye by train, turned off the radio and got out of the car letting my hair flow. Sam came up to me saying, "Watch out for Trent. He can be a real asshole sometimes." I nod but keep walking towards them and stand next Sam.

"Hello there." Says Trent with what I suppose is supposed to be a seductive look as he glides over to me and tries to rest an arm on my shoulder. As he is about to touch my shirt I grab his wrist and flip him onto his back.

I look at him and say to myself, but loud enough to let everyone else hear, "Guess being a military brat pays off."

Everyone except Sam backs off. "If any of you try to go after her again she'll do the same thing to you as she did to Trent." Says Sam with a smile. Trent gets off the ground and screams, "Listen to him! The bitch is crazy!" He runs into his truck and drives away from me as I hold up my fist. I walk back to the car and slide into the front seat. Sam and Miles get in and Drive by The Cars Turns on as we drive past Michela, Sam's crush since the fourth grade.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight!" He mutters to himself.

"No come on please don't." I say sarcastically.

"Why not? She lives 10 miles from here and she looks like needs a ride." Says Sam with his big hazel puppy eyes. We have the same color eyes but that's the only thing we have in common. Everything else is just a mystery of how we are related.

I finally give in and say, "Fine. Miles get out."

"Why?"

"Because Sam wants to be alone and I'm his overpowering cousin that could crush his skull if he left me. So, get out." I get out of the car and wait for Miles to get out before sliding into the back. I rub my hand on the leather and feel the car shutter which I'm pretty sure at this point it's not my imagination but I still ignore it and lean against the window singing Let Her Go by the Fray. I zone out looking as the trees go by and stroke the seat while singing any love song that came to mind. Outside it was a blur of green and blue mixed as Sam went faster and faster. Then all the sudden he starts to slow down and gets bumpy which pulls me out of my trance and I stop singing and look at Sam confused as well as looking at Bumblebee longingly as if he where real, for helping Sam get his dream girl.

I stay in the car and start singing a sad song and as if he where alive I swear I felt him sigh as if he where listening to the song and thinking about someone he lost. During the middle of the song I feel a tear running down my face and I see it hit the leather but no matter what I keep singing. And I don't stop. I heard Makayla gasp and say something but I was to preoccupied with the song to notice that she was walking away and 'Bee was playing a song so I eventually stop and fall deep asleep.


End file.
